This invention relates to a clip apparatus and method for attaching a generally large clip about a substantially incompressible rod-like member. The apparatus of the present invention has particular utility for attaching yarn, broom straw, or the like, to a broomstick. There are, however, many additional applications for such an apparatus. In general, therefore, the apparatus is designed to attach a clip about a mass of material wherein at least a portion of the mass is substantially incompressible.
Previously, the attachment of yarn or the like to a broomstick, for example, was accomplished by means of a hand assembly operation including wrapping wire, cord, or the like around the yarn and broomstick. Alternatively, the wire wrapping operation could be accomplished by some type of wrapping machinery. Such procedures are both time consuming and relatively expensive. Moreover, the cost of the wrapping materials is not insignificant. In order to overcome various difficulties associated with prior art manufacturing methods and apparatus, the present application teaches how a single metal clip may be utilized in place of wire or cord to attach loose material to a rod.